


The Third Time is the Charm

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blackcest, Community: samhain_smut, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ritual Sex, Samhain, Sex Magic, Teasing, Wand sex toy, Wands, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Only the ancient families understand the magic and power that can be gained through a bond like theirs.





	The Third Time is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [samhain_smut](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/). Event: 2011 Fest.

“You want to come, don’t you?”   
  
When Narcissa nods eagerly, her sister laughs. The rich, dark sound sends a shiver down her spine, and the tingly feeling settles between her legs. She wants to say yes—she is desperate already—but she knows better. It is too early in the ritual for the ending, and Bellatrix won’t allow it anyway.  
  
Bella adores playing with her, driving her to the point where she loses all sense of decorum. To the point where she begs for the filthiest of things, dirty words spilling easily from her mouth. She ignores the fact that what they are doing would be considered beyond perverted by anyone not raised properly. Only the ancient families understand the magic and power that can be gained through a bond like theirs.   
  
Tonight is one of the most powerful nights of the year, Samhain, and Bella is dragging things out accordingly. She claims that the chance of success is higher when the ritual is prolonged. Narcissa isn’t sure how much time has passed since they snuck upstairs, leaving behind the dull ball that their parents hosted every year. Only the candles that have burnt down give any indication, and when her eyes flick to them, she hears another laugh.   
  
The candles are Bella’s favorite.   
  
Narcissa hates the candles.   
  
But the candles are an important part of the ritual. Narcissa isn’t quite sure how. Although she tries to pay attention, she invariably loses her focus when her neediness takes over. She has never asked Bella either—the ancient magics are her sister’s discovery, and she is happy to leave them to her.   
  
She hisses when the first drop of wax lands on her left nipple, but the pain is the good kind, sharp and hot. All of the teasing she has already endured—Bella’s head between her thighs, the vibrating wand stimulating her clitoris—has prepared her. Instead of the hot wax being truly painful, it creates an erotic shudder, one that jolts from her nipple to her clit. Narcissa welcomes the pain for another reason, too. She may dislike the gummy feel of wax drying on her skin, but it does dampen her arousal, and right now she needs that. Bella has already driven her to the edge twice.   
  
The third time will literally be the charm, but Bella won’t let the end come for a while longer. The thought excites Narcissa; she knows from experience how powerful her orgasm will be after so much denial.   
  
More wax drips on her chest, until her nipples stand stiff and coated, a line of blue connecting them. Narcissa squirms at the bite of each splash, but the thick ribbons around her wrists and ankles hold her immobile. She is stretched out on the bed, arms and legs bound to the bedposts. The sheets have long ceased to be cool against her overheated body, and more than sweat dampens the black silk underneath her.   
  
Bella’s fingertips follow the spirals of wax, which by now decorate Narcissa’s stomach as well. Her nails scratch at Narcissa’s skin; in the places where the blue wax is the heaviest the feeling is dulled, but then Bella’s hand moves between her thighs. Narcissa bucks her hips hopefully, the air in the room chilly on her sticky thighs.   
  
“Not yet,” Bella admonishes. She slips the tip of a nail between the hood of Narcissa’s clit and the sensitive nub, the pad of her thumb rubbing over the bundle of nerves. Heat pulses outward from her cunt and Narcissa whines softly, trying to convey her need. Bella draws her hand away abruptly, and Narcissa shrieks as the wand between her legs starts up again. Her heels dig into the bed as she lifts her pelvis, pressing her clit firmly against the wand.   
  
Above her, Bella has started chanting, but the blood rushing in Narcissa’s ears prevents her from hearing. It is some spell designed to communicate with their ancestors, to inherit the power that has gone unused since their deaths. Narcissa isn’t sure if such a thing is even possible, but she doesn’t care. She enjoys these rituals for a different reason—no one can or ever will play with her body the way Bella does. Her sister’s skill is arousing in itself. Only Bella knows how to make her knickers wet without even touching her. Only Bella knows how to make her scream and come so hard she passes out.   
  
Narcissa looks around desperately, needing something—anything—to focus on besides the maddening vibration of the wand. Her gaze lands on Bella, and she sees that her sister’s normally dark blue eyes have turned to black. Bella is staring into space, as if she has forgotten all about her, and Narcissa can’t stop the words that burst from her mouth.   
  
“Please, Bella, I can’t take it anymore. You’re driving me insane!” She is amazed she can speak, with how hard it is to focus on anything but the all-consuming need that has taken over her body. “Please make me come!”  
  
Fortune must be with her, because when Bella shakes her head and looks down, she is smiling. Narcissa blinks rapidly, wondering if she is seeing things—is her sister  _glowing?_  Yes, there is a blue glow, the same blue as the wax, surrounding her sister’s body.   
  
The coherent part of her brain—the part that is quickly shrinking—decides to worry about that later.   
  
“Pleaseplease _please,_ ” she begs, struggling against her bonds.   
  
Suddenly, Bella’s hand is back between her legs, and the wand clatters hollowly against the floor when she throws it away. Another mangled plea falls from Narcissa’s lips when Bella draws her hand back. But before she can beg again, Bella’s hand snaps forward, and then Narcissa knows no more.   
  
Her orgasm rushes over her with the fury of a storm-swept ocean, blood roaring in her veins. Bright stars explode behind her eyelids, reminiscent of those disgusting fireworks Muggles shoot off. Panting harshly, Narcissa tries to breathe, breasts heaving with the effort of sucking air into her lungs. She gives up when darkness claims her, black spots dancing in her eyes, and she falls gratefully into the abyss.   
  
The next thing she is aware of is her sister’s hair brushing against her thighs, and then Bella’s tongue curls around her clit. That is all it takes for Narcissa to fall apart again, screaming her sister’s name as another climax overtakes her.   
  
It is just as fierce as the first, and she dimly realizes that the ritual must have worked. Bella’s power has never been this strong.   
  
“S-stop,” Narcissa gasps. “Can’t t-take it….”  
  
Bella only laughs wickedly, that dark laugh that always makes Narcissa’s cunt spasm. “You wanted to come, darling,” she says. “I’m just giving you what you wanted.” She impales Narcissa with two fingers, thrusting steadily in and out. “You were so good for me that you deserve to come. Over and over again.”   
  
Narcissa tries to protest, but all that comes out is another scream, and everything goes black once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2011. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
